


Three Headed Beast

by XenXen (Xenjn)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Elena, Bisexual Rufus Shinra, Bisexual Tseng, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rufus is having the time of his LIFE, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsengrulena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenjn/pseuds/XenXen
Summary: Rufus's breath sharpens, he twitches inside of her, and the sudden, near blinding rush of pleasure from just that little stimulation has her gasping, clenching tight around the both of them, and all three of themshudder.
Relationships: Elena/Rufus Shinra, Elena/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Let me blur, blur your lines

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be doing whumptober today. Whoops. Inspired by a twitter thread I made yesterday. Unbeta'd

A choked off moan sounds behind her the moment Tseng goes still, pressed all the way inside of her, and Elena finds herself stretched to limits she hadn't thought possible, desperate to catch her breath, desperate loosen the trembling tension in her body. Her lips part, a flush hot on her cheeks, somewhere between her body adjusting to the both of them, she feels Rufus's hand on her thigh, right below Tsengs, helping hold her leg up while his thumb strokes a slow steady, back and forth beat over her thigh. 

Rufus's voice is a breathless chuckle. "Are you both alright? Elena? Tseng?"

She nods, once, unable to do anything more, vision half unfocused, watching the bob of his adam's apple, the bead of sweat that rolls slow and unobtrusive down his throat. She's leaning forward and lapping it away before the impulse can leave her.

Rufus's breath sharpens, he _twitches_ inside of her, and the sudden, near blinding rush of pleasure from just that little stimulation has her gasping, clenching tight around the both of them, and all three of them _shudder_.

" _Fuck_." Rufus mummers, so quiet she's sure he didn't want to be heard, but her blood is racing, her senses pitched into such sharp focus that she's sure she could hear his heartbeat of she tried, every last nerve so alight that she's aware of every inch of her skin, the sweat on her thighs, her own slick sliding onto the bedsheets, the curve of Tseng's cock and the hot, unsteady breaths that gust against her shoulder. 

Her patience is running thin. " _Move_." She hisses, and Rufus's hips pitch forward as if they had their own mind, a thrust and she's gasping, scrambling, her nails biting into his shoulder, clutching him closer. Tseng chokes again, the sound that leaves him cutting off halfway through, and she's never heard anything like that from him before. Never heard him break like that, and she wants it, finds herself clenching, around him, around them both, spurring them on. 

Rufus groan vibrates through his chest, she can feel it, but then his hand is squeezing on her thigh, holding her steady. "A moment, Elena."

" _No_."

Another tightening of her body, if it was just one of them she could move her hips, she could damn well start, but as it is she's crushed between them both, breathless and held but all that hot skin, and that same lovely, broken sound is behind her all over again. 

"Elena." Rufus's voice goes sharp, like he's giving her an order, the only difference is the breathless edge to it now, and the squeeze to her thigh. With a deep breath in through her nose, she forces her body to relax, Tseng's forehead coming to rest between her shoulder blades, and she can barely stand it, she's wanted him so goddamn long, and now he's _finally_ inside of her, every last inch of him, the cut of his chiseled hip bones pressed against the curve of her ass and she has to _wait_.

"Tseng. Are you alright?" 

It takes him a minute to respond, for a long time he just breathes against her, his fingers clutched so tightly around her thigh that it'll bruise, and she's desperate for it to, uncaring, after all this time, what do a few bruises matter? 

"Tseng?"

His forehead presses harder to her back, and she can picture him, sweat slick and slender, the muscles in his arms rigid as he holds her leg up between the three of them, his lips furrowed and brows drawn together, desperate to get a hold of himself, but so overcome that he can't.

"... I'm fine." He manages to grit, like his teeth are clenched, like it's the only way he can say it.

Rufus's hand on her thigh pulls away, reaches behind her, and she's gasping when he shifts closer, the stretch of him inside of her, she nearly tightens, she nearly curses, she nearly begs.

But Rufus's lips graze over her shoulder as he reaches his prize, a wet sound over her shoulder, lips meeting, the rasp of fingers burying into that silk curtain of black hair and it's so much, so much, he's so thick inside of her, she can take him well enough when it's just him, but _both_ of them, the stretch of him in her cunt, of Tseng in her ass...

The kiss behind her breaks, and her throat is heavy with it, a frustrated huff of her breath that she forgets to hide at the last second has a low, warm chuckle surrounding her, and Rufus's fingers sliding through Tseng's hair and settling on her arm, thumb stroking back and forth, those long, soft locks of black hair brushing over her skin. 

Before she can say anything, demand that they _move_ for fucks sake, Rufus cups her chin, tilting her gaze up to look at him. "Don't worry, I have one for you, too." 

When he kisses her, she bites at his lower lip until he gasps and pulls away with a low laugh. "Don't mock me." She licks the sharp tang of blood off of her lower lip, and he shakes his head, that smirk still stretched across his lips. 

"Never. But tell me, how does she _feel_ , Tseng?" That low voice, all tease and flirt and danger surrounds her. He's having the time of his life, she's sure of it. And she'd reprimand him if she weren't so desperate for the answer to that question. 

So of course he doesn't say a word, he just breathes, hot against her back, his hips twitching, so slight a movement but she wants so badly that she's pushing her ass back into him, trying to bring him in impossibly deeper, shuddering when another choked off moan, an unintelligible curse in Wutaian sounds out behind her. And all of this has Rufus leaning in close to her, his blue eyes flashing and sharp, and it'd piss her off if it wasn't so goddamn _attractive_.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to him?" He leans in closer, the heat of his breath, the scent of the sweet wine he'd poured them earlier between them. "Do you have any idea how many times I've taken him? How many times I've had _him inside me_? And still, I've _never_ seen him look like this." 

Their lips brush, and his tongue flicks across hers, a tease of a kiss that she expects him to pull back from, only to groan when he leans in properly, their mouths molding together, his skilled tongue stroking across hers, making her head spin, until he pulls back, pressing breathless kisses over her lips, her cheeks, her jaw. 

"I want you," he purrs, his hand sliding down the small of her back, over the curve of an ass cheek, down, right to where the three of them meet. He's shameless, obscene, she isn't surprised, not even when he starts stroking slow circles around Tseng's cock where it presses inside of her ass. "both of you. But I don't think he's ready to move." 

Desire makes her bold, lust makes her impatient. "I don't _care_." She hisses, giving Rufus's chest a scratch with her nails, searching for his eyes, her own blazing with purpose. "Fuck me."

TBC~~~


	2. Take a hit and close your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what you fantasize about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET IT ELENAAAAA

They stare at each other for a beat, Rufus looks at her, like he's looking _inside_ of her, his lips parting. Then all at once he draws away, and Elena barely has the chance to brace herself before he's slamming back into her, her entire body clenching, the sudden rush of pleasure making the world spin, too soon and she already feels like she's on the edge of being overwhelmed, maybe she bit off more than she could chew, maybe this is going to utterly wreck her-

The next thrust breaks the flow of her breath, they're both so deep inside of her, Rufus so much thicker than Tseng, every time he fucks her she's stretched to her absolute limits. And this time it's worse, it's _better_ , all of her throbbing, the unrelenting pressure of them, so full she feels it somehow, radiating up her spine, pressing at her _throat_. 

"Fuck, _Elena._ " Rufus groans, and oh, oh she's never heard him sound like that. " _I can feel him inside of you._ " Another thrust and the world _spins_. "Why didn't we d this sooner?"

"Rufus," Tseng's voice finally sounds behind her, all rasp and heavy breaths, the muscles in her shoulders flex, she can't help it, she feels herself moving, wanting to get closer, wanting him _closer_. "Shut up."

"Oh? Hmm, no, I don't think I will..." Elena groans, half in pleasure, half in frustration, because he's still doing those same damned thrusts, slow and deep, no tempo behind them, like he's _teasing_ her, feeling his way through her. What the hell is he waiting for? What more does she have to do? Bury her hands in his hair and demand he fuck her properly? Give him specific directions to stop with the wishy-washy bullshit? 

Rufus chooses the exact moment when she's decided to do just that to angle his hips, to thrust into her so _deep_ , that it rips away any last semblance of breath she'd had in her lungs. So much so that they _ache_ , and it's only then she realizes that she's been holding her breath, that her chest is _throbbing_ and her vision is spinning and it's not because of the dizzying pressure of them both inside of her at once. 

She pulls back from his neck and sucks in a heavy lungful of air, just as the black spots at the edges of her vision were creeping closer. A few more and they're gone entirely, her nails digging into the meat of Rufus's arm. Fuck, _fuck_ , how had she forgotten to keep _breathing_?

Rufus, of course, didn't even notice. Why would he? He's too caught up in trying to rile up Tseng, his kiss bruised lips curved upwards. "Look at you Tseng, so utterly _undone_. It's beautiful, but can't you see you're keeping the lady waiting?" He purrs all of this, like he's having the time of his life, and if she weren't so goddamn compromised she'd wipe that smug smirk off of his face. 

" _Rufus_." She bites out instead, her frustration swallowed by the rasping edge of her voice. Her throat feels like _shrapnel_ , but still his attention snaps to her, and for a moment Elena's caught in the sharp ice-blue of his eyes. All the tease, the mocking delight is utterly gone, instead there's nothing but his focused intensity, all of it, the way he looks when facing down an enemy or an equal, or both. All of him is held tense before her, waiting. 

Her heart-rate kicks up higher than she thought possible in the wake of those eyes, like the rush of adrenaline before a firefight, and it's only after a beat that she realizes it's because she's said his name. She can't remember the last time she did, despite his frequent pouting insistence. This... This might actually be the first time she's called him something other than a variation of 'sir.'

Elena has the sense that right now she could ask Rufus Shinra for anything, anything at all, and he'd burn down the whole of the planet to give it to her. But there's only one thing she wants from him. " _Now_."

This time when he kisses her, she's ready. She meets him hunger for hunger, biting and hot and wet, their tongues an inarticulate slide together and his hips snapping into hers, making her gasp, so he does it again, and again, shifting closer, nails digging into her ass and pulling her in, like it's just the two of them, pressing into her, rocking into her, every last inch of him curving with the ever changing angles of his hips.

The kiss breaks, saliva sinking down her lower lip before he's lapping at her mouth again, grunting, trying to fuck her and kiss her at the same time, like he's unsure which he wants to give more attention to, like he's competing between his tongue and his cock for how deep he can take her. 

But she can kiss him anytime so she decides for him, pulling back from his lips and pressing her face to his chest. "Rufus." She says again, gasps it, and his answering groan is all gutter and broken desire, it echoes in his chest, the vibrations of it crushed against her cheek. 

"That's it," He breathes, presses his nose to the part in her scalp and moans, reckless and ragged, breath curving hot in her hair when his hips slam forward. He fucks her like he's trying to make her fall apart, make her cry out, and if it weren't for the steady pressure, the hard resistance, the utter _fullness_ she feels every time her body tightens and clenches, she might forget Tseng was even there.  
  
She might, if not for the pressure of him inside of her. Finally, after all this goddamn time, after all the waiting and longing and flirting, the lost chances and berating herself, worried she'd push him away, or that she was trying to intrude on his relationship with The President. After all of that, she finally has him where she wants him, and like hell is she just going to wait for him to change his mind.  
  
Elena pushes her hips back, wriggles between them, ignoring the confused, choked off sort of breath from Rufus in front of her. "Tseng," She gasps out, and wonders if maybe that's wrong, if it's too far, too fast, despite the fact that he's _inside of her_ , so she amends. " _Sir_ , come _on_."  
  
And finally, _finally_ that spurs him into doing something other than just breathing against her. The grip around her thigh tightens, like a choke wire, and she's so thin that his big hand nearly spans the entirety of it. " _Elena._ " She shudders, how could she not? She's _never_ heard him say her name like that, not outside of her fantasies.

She barely has a chance for breath before they're both fucking into her, a beat of disconnect between them as they shift, their bodies all brushing, her thigh beginning to protest, the muscles sore and twitching. But then Tseng is rocking his hips forward and everything else falls away. All that matters is the press of them inside her, the rhythmic tempo of their thrusts, slightly out of sync, and it's _perfect_.

Her toes curl, she loses track of time, of everything but the sweat slick of their bodies, the tremors down her spine, the drag and press of Tseng inside of her, curving into her, and she's never really been one for this, being fucked from behind, she's never taken two men at once but for him, for _him_ , she'd do it, she'd do anything, she'd- 

Rufus snaps his hips forward, angles upward, brushes her g-spot with maddening precision, making her shudder and clutch him like he's been reading her thoughts, ripping all the breath from her, like he's trying to draw her attention back to him. Fuck, as if she could ever ignore him, not with how thick he is, stretching her to limits she hadn't thought possible, and making her feel so full her chest thrums with it.

" _Oh_ , right there?" He purrs again, so goddamn smug that she finally pulls her face away from the cool, secure dark of his neck to bare her teeth at him, wanting to bite him for teasing her. Of course, Rufus is unphased, meeting that gaze with all the intense confidence of a man who knows he has her right where he wants her. 

And for a beat Elena is caught, utterly transfixed as Rufus Shinra pulls his hand away from her hip, to drag his fingers through the locks of his hair, pushing it out of his face, the sharp blue of his eyes never once looking away from hers. 

What stops her from sinking her teeth into his neck is _Tseng_ , who chooses that moment to moan for her, the hot, steaming puffs of his breath against the curve of her scalp, his hips stuttering in their next thrust, all of her going _rigid_ , a veritable explosion of feeling, the sudden rush of it when he twitches inside of her.  
  
All of her trembles with it, then Rufus starts angling his hips in just the right way, and she dissolves into nothing but reckless desire, gasping breaths and tensing muscles, all of her wound up so tight, full, so goddamn _full_ , to utter bursting, hips twitching like she's trying to draw them impossibly deeper. It's so much, the burn of them both inside her, alternating thrusts until she doesn't know where she is anymore, who she is outside of the push and pull of their bodies, the mounting crescendo of pressure that wants to tip over, all of her tensing with it, the swoop of her stomach at a cliffs edge, the sweet sharpness of a knife to her throat, all of it, so close, tipping towards pain, and so good that she can't, she can't, she can't-

When she comes her voice dissolves into some broken, trembling thing, something she doesn't even recognize. The world _spins_ , her face squeezed shut and her nails breaking skin. Pain shoots up her thigh with it, Tseng holding her steady as she breathes and breathes and feels all of herself falling apart, piece by piece, and it's so much, it's too much, the world in sharp focus, the scent of her all around them and the gush of slick between her thighs, and the _sound_ of them, Rufus groaning and moaning and desperate and Tseng's grunts and steaming breath.

Elena can't do anything but wait for it to end, desperate for it not to, head thrashing, her body clenched so tight around them that each thrust back in is another shock of pleasure that she can't get a hold of, her belly feels full of them, both of them, her abs straining, and all it seems to do is spur them on. Her throat tightens, she's _gasping_ but she can't get enough air and it's so fucking good, so much, so much, Tseng's teeth at her shoulder while he slams into her, fucking into her with so much force she jolts, the sheets burning against her skin, Rufus's nails digging into her hip, rocking into her, both of them fucking her like they're fighting to _claim_ her between them.

It's then, when she's sure she can't take anymore, can't crest another wave of tense overwrought pleasure, when every last nerve is prickling and hot and tense, _then_ Rufus slips his fingers between her thighs, strokes over the throbbing bud of her clit and she's coming so hard she _screams_ , the sound ripping from her throat without thought or consent, like it's been building in her chest, clawing at her, desperate to get out. Her voice breaks, the world whites, behind her Tseng is groaning, his hips stuttering and- " _Yes_." Rufus's voice is a growl, his thrusts frantic, losing their tempo. "Just like that, Elena. Just like that. _Scream for m_ e." 

And she almost bites her lip, almost refuses, but his fingers stroke across her clit in tight, bruising circles and she didn't think she could come again, not so soon, but her body clenches around him so tightly she chokes, gushing wet and her voice breaking all over again, only to cry out when he abruptly pulls out of her, clawing at his shoulders, frantic, wanting him back, _needing_ him back inside of her.

Elena's wet eyes blink open just in time to see him come, a hand fisted around himself, brows furrowed and sweat slick forehead crushed to hers, panting hot against her lips with a shaking moan, going tense and still for a long, open mouthed beat, before he trembles, and is boneless, breathless, both of them breathing so fast that her vision blurs at the edges.

Tseng's cock is still pistoning inside of her, and he's close, she can tell, she wants it so badly, trembling with it, the looseness in her limbs tightening all over again with each ragged breath between her shoulders, the cut of his sharp hip bones slamming into her, all desperation and her voice comes out broken, calling his name. "Tseng, _Tseng_!"

She's wanted him for so long, so, so goddamn long, touched herself and ached and clutched herself in the night and imagined this, imagined the feel of him inside of her, imagined the warmth of his skin, his bare hands, the silken slide of his raven black hair. 

She wants to look at him, she wants to feel him, she wants him closer, closer, deeper inside of her, she wants, she wants-

Rufus's fingers sink into her again, some of the aching emptiness dissipating, a hum of something in his voice that might be jealousy as two fingers fuck into her, but she doesn't care, she doesn't care because Tseng's big hand presses against her stomach, and he's so strong, so sure, pulling her body back into him until their crushed together, no space between them at all. Her thigh rests on Rufus's hip, the muscles sore and screaming, but it doesn't matter, nothing matters but the length of him, the curve of his lips on her shoulder, the _sounds_ of his pleasure, guttural and wrecked and _she_ did that to him. 

She did. Not Rufus, and not by proxy, _her_. Something in Elena's chest swells, a flush of heat trickling down her face, over her chest where Rufus is kissing at her breasts, sucking at her swollen nipples.

"Elena-" Tseng groans into her ear, snapping his hips forward, none of the control Rufus had, none of the perfect rhythm, all ragged, desperate thrusts, pounding into her.

Then Rufus's fingers crook inside of her, and she's screaming, she's _screaming_ , breaking, utterly undone. "Kiss her." Rufus says as he pulls back from her chest . The flirt and tease in his voice all gone, utterly destroyed and devoid of anything but hunger. "Tseng, _kiss her_."  
  
Tseng's fingers hook under her chin, tilting her head back, the stretch in her neck _aches_ but she doesn't care because his lips are hot on hers, open mouthed and violent, _possessive_ , and she's reduced to nothing but a ragged mess between them, desperate not to break the kiss, the hot spill of Tseng inside her is the last thing she registers, trembling all over as the world goes utterly white.

\--

Rufus stroking his fingers through her hair is the first thing she comes back to, Tseng kissing up her arm, her shoulder, over her collarbones. The slow, oversensitive drag of him pulling out of her buzzing somewhere in the back of her thoughts.

Her legs tingle, all of her _sore_ as she's laid onto her back, head pillowed and _fuck_ , she feels empty, so goddamn _empty_ , like they've scooped everything out of her, like she's some hollow thing without the press of them both inside of her. Her head is spinning, throbbing. How the fuck is she supposed to go back to being separate from them _now_? After all of that?

At least they stay close, Tseng boneless, half laying on her arm, his forehead to her chest. Rufus, stroking over her sternum, her stomach, her thighs, lower, humming quietly. "How're you feeling, Elena?"

She blinks hard, trying to make the room make sense. "I..." She doesn't know how to answer that. She doesn't know. " _Fuck_."

He chuckles, of course he does. She swats at him lazily and he catches her hand, kissing at the curve of her wrist. "And you, Tseng?" his breath tickles, warm where she's begun to go cold. She doesn't know how she feels, aside from empty, _empty_.

Tseng's voice is little more than a groan, he sounds hungover, almost, punch drunk, his bare back flexing beneath her hand and oh, oh when had she reached out to stroke it? She almost pulls away, almost isn't sure if she can touch him. She wants so badly to touch him, fuck, she just wants, and she doesn't...

"That was utterly gorgeous." Rufus is saying, smooth as silk, kissing down her wrist. "The most erotic thing I've ever seen. You two are so beautiful together." Elena glares at him with what little energy she has, if he's mocking her again...

But no...there's nothing but sincerity in those blue eyes, in the hint of a smile on his lips. He strokes his fingers through his hair again, pulling it out of his eyes.

"Wasn't putting on a show for you." Elena finally manages, finding her broken voice, piecing it slowly together. Her body starts coming back, the ache between her thighs, that wretched emptiness, and she's so goddamn wet, the lubricant between her cheeks, her own slick coating her thighs. 

Rufus chuckles again, but there's an edge to it that has her breath catching. "I know, but it was a pleasure to watch regardless..." He says, and he seems hesitant for a beat, like he's fighting with himself. "...Think you can take a little more?"

Her brows lift, one glance and she realizes he's, well, not fully hard again but that he could be, and the thought sends an aching _throb_ through her, between her legs, an aftershock of her orgasm hitting her and she _groans_ , throwing her head back against the pillows and running a hand over her face.

His laughter is warm, teasing. "Alright, alright, I apolog-"

"Fuck me." She says between her fingers, and can scarcely believe herself.

He can scarcely believe her too, it seems, because he goes quiet, and she can feel the weight of his gaze on her. "Elena..."

She lowers her hand, meeting his eyes. "I'm sure."

God, and she is, isn't she? Since when was she like this? What has this man done to her? Another aftershock and goosebumps prickle over her thighs, that goddamn _emptiness_ still inside of her, she wants it filled, she isn't ready for it to end.

"Fuck me."

...TBC!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON TWITTER. COME YELL AT ME TO FINISH THIS. twitter.com/_XenXen_
> 
> I promise there's gonna be a muuuuch bigger role for Tseng in the next chapter. Trust me ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on twitter and harass me to overcome my adhd and finish my goddamn wips XDDD twitter.com/_XenXen_


End file.
